unionversefandomcom-20200213-history
Adrian Lancore
Sir Hadrian Victor de l'Ancora, 8th Baronet KMT KIC (born 1 May 3246) is a noted State Security officer, known professionally as Adrian Lancore, who has held an illustrious career in Police and Security Service agencies all of his adult life. He was responsible for the 3272 capture of serial killer Dr. Joseph Seilon and served as a special investigator and inquisitor in the Security Service prior to his present position as personal security detail for Director-General Xander Vox. Early life Lancore was born on May 1st of 3246 to Martin de 'lAncora and Heather Askill of the Clan MacLeod of Lewis, on the Isle of Lewis in the Outer Hebrides, Scotland. His father held an Imperial baronetcy, seventh of the line, and his mother belonged to a Scottish highland and isles clan associated with Clan MacLeod. He was privately tutored as a boy. In 3254, his father and mother were murdered and the nearby town of Stornoway was razed in a coordinated attack by terrorists of the Terran People's Liberation Army, the paramilitary wing of the Terran Communist Party. Lancore survived and was placed into the London Home for Children from 3254 to 3258. He was traumatised by the events of his parents' deaths and reportedly suffered an acute psychotic break after the apparently stressful conditions of the children's home. He was expelled from the orphanarium at age 12 for biting the nose off of a staff member and was involuntarily institutionalised to the Glasgow Home for Mentally Insane Youth. He was diagnosed with chronic hallucinatory psychosis with symptoms of intermittent violent behaviour and conduct disorder behaviours. He remained in the Glasgow Home until age twenty, during which he exhibited physiological growth acceleration due to gigantism and came to be 245 cm in height. Police career Rehabilitation Lancore was discovered in 3266 by agents of the Imperial Intelligence Agency, who were spearheading a program of locating and selecting mentally unwell persons and rehabilitating or re-educating them for living in society and for state service. He was taken from the school and put on a regimen of medications, talk therapy, and intense physical training which greatly increased his muscle mass and breadth. He was subjected to a medical re-evaluation and was cleared of the initially-diagnosed conduct/antisocial personality disorder. His bouts of intermittent violence were curbed by self-discipline trained into him during the physical training and therapy, and his psychotic delusions were curbed by his regular antipsychotic medicines. He was declared fit for duty in 3268 and subjected to an aptitude test, which discovered his keen analytical skills and his knack for "reading" people. He was recommended for police investigative work and was transferred to the province of New York to serve in the New York City Police Department. Lancore attended the New York City Police Academy from June to August 3268, and then was assigned to the Detective Bureau of the NYPD. However, after several reported incidents of police brutality, he was demoted to a patrol officer in the 10th Precinct in 3271. Capture of Dr. Seilon Officer Lancore happened to be a patrol officer on duty during on the night of December 11th of 3272. Officer Lancore noticed the suspicious vehicle movements of a tan 3264 Chevrolet Impala car, and then the apparent kidnapping of a person by the operator of the vehicle. A series of kidnappings and disappearances had occurred at a consistent rate since 3267 in Long Island, and Officer Lancore believed he had noticed a possible kidnapping. He pursued stealthily on foot, monitoring the vehicle as it stopped at a warehouse near the docks and both the suspect and the kidnapping victim exited the vehicle to go inside the warehouse. Officer Lancore called for backup, arriving in the form of a heavily-armed Special Response Team. As Lancore had noticed the incident, he was considered to be in charge of the immediate case and apprehension and led the raid into the warehouse. They incapacitated the suspect through the use of tear gas grenades and Officer Lancore's overpowering strength. The kidnapping victim, identified as Barry Maxwell, had already been murdered through the use of scalpels to eviscerate the victim. The suspect was identified as Doctor Mario Joseph Seilon, an esteemed medical researcher, pathologist, and haematologist from the prestigious Northmont Hospital. It was determined by the NYPD administration that Officer Lancore, having witnessed a suspected kidnapping, had probable cause to apprehend Seilon and did not require an arrest warrant to initiate the raid that led to Seilon's capture. Prosecuting and defending attorneys concurred with the NYPD's statement and did not press the issue at trial. State Security career In March 3273, as the Seilon trial was underway, Officer Lancore was approached by State Security officers to enlist into the newly-formed Imperial Personal Protective Agency. His skills as an interrogator, inquisitor, and his proven detective ability were considered quality assets for a prospective agent. The new agency was tasked with the protection of important officials and other persons of interest to the Terran Empire and the broader Central Galactic Confederation, including special tasks and direct action in preventative measures, intelligence gathering, and research and development. Lancore attended the Political Training and Leadership Course at the Intelligence Academy in Quantico, Virginia province in the early spring of 3273. He was commissioned an officer of State Security and given tasks as a special agent and field operative. He served in this capacity from 3273 to 3282. His service record during his field service in the IPPA and later PPD are classified as top secret items. It is known that he rose to the rank of Major during this period, shortly after 3280. In 3282 he was transferred to the Republic Security Department and qualified as a Security Service secret police agent and investigator. As a special agent, he routinely travelled the galaxy and assisted various local agencies with tasks and investigations and even participated in federal investigations. One particularly notable circumstance was the 3285 Joint Security Inquiry into the social, economic, and security crisis ongoing in the Banat sector, later expanded to the Outer Colonies, Arcturus Cluster, and the Outer Traverse, areas most affected by the Pirate War. The Inquiry, initiated under the joint legal oversight of the Congressional standing Armed Services Committee and the Public Security Committee, was delegated to a special task force headed by the Chairperson of the Joint Military Staff, and composed of two attachés from each department of the Ministry of State Security. Major Lancore and Major Ophelius Greene were selected by General Vox to be the representatives from the Security Service. The Inquiry was a successful investigation into the causes of endemic poverty and violence in the Banat, and the spread of piracy and criminal gang violence from the region into adjacent areas of colonised space. Recommendations by the inquisitorial task force led to the dismissal of several administrative, civil service, military, and security commanders and their replacement, as well as an overhaul of government funding of essential services. The Central Galactic Government initiated a crash relief program in the Banat especially to alleviate the underlying issues of poverty, devolved social services, and political corruption. Lancore, for his part, was promoted to the rank of Junior Standardier (equivalent to a Lieutenant Colonel) in the Security Service. After several further years of service in the Secret Police, Lancore was transferred to the personal staff of the Director-General of Republic Security in 3288. He was assigned to be General Vox's personal security detail from 3290 to 3294, and then from 3298 to the present. In between these periods, Colonel Lancore had requested a transfer for battlefield service in the State Security Police Division, an elite unit of gendarmes and special operations-capable Police and Security Service personnel who possessed combat experience. He served two tours of duty and was decorated with the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Swords for his valorous service. He suffered injuries during combat action and was transferred back to the Republic Security staff to resume his previous duties. Personal life Category:Earthborn Terrans Category:Living people Category:State Security personnel Category:Security Service personnel Category:Police officers